MLP: The keeper of flames
by reon the king
Summary: new season new role new place all new coming with action romance bromance and more reon. sonrry ui have not been uploading that often but this will be uploaded very offten thank you so much reader for understanding
1. Chapter 1

Reon hath thou thinking of me in the dreams in the unknowing have you been thinking about the day of death where all must testify and die why are scared just go and tell me what is your ideal destination why are you abandoning your loved one do you really like her she is very foul in our demon paths. His father yelled. I think you want the damnation packed against me dad I have hurt many souls in this life time not to forget the hurt souls of the one I really live I am not meant to be a spawn to everyone in the pony race why do you want me to become a dragon spawn that haunts hells and heavens and kills all that stand in the path of the righteous Hellios I don't care about what you want me to be I will kill you at any cost because I know that you and Congo are behind this lethal world when I slept I thought of the world ending when I sleep I see a hellish life on Equestria and that's why your going down to where you belong I learned more dad now YOU SHALL DIE! Reon shouted! He bounced on his hooves and let his sword go way back then he sliced a blood shed that killed him in one blow. and told rarity the truth what he went through and how he had to fight for his life in the most hellish worlds possible he told that he had no love for anyone and he told that if I was ever to love me she will die Trixie was there and kissed him by the time he look back all he had was a card that said I love you though and kiss on him he went to cantorlot so he can be a student in the school of light. He entered the room that had many ponies walking and talking he ran to princess celestia she said that I will have to prove my change by doing many test that require loyalty honesty magic and more this is the beginning of thekigdom known as starlistan


	2. taking in love

While at the school of light reon have pulled out the flame sword he looked at the sword and glanced at it he pretended that he was in the mist of war In the underworld realm then someone came in it was a little pony at the size of him she asked that what happened with rarity and what was the underworld like and how did it feel I told her that it was the weirdest thing I felt good doing bad then she came closer she took a glance at my eyes watching their every move she puckered up I noticed that it was Trixie I ran to the nearest place to a doctor but the doctor was at funeral and was not able to be at the office she ran away I was happy for that.

THE NEXT DAY:

Sunday morning the best time of all to go to our creators home and thank him for all he did but while I was sleeping I felt very strange things on me I got up and noticed that I have might of made out with a weird pony instead of my teddy bear I walked slowly of her body then ran to the praying hall to give my burdens to the great one then a big rainstorm happened and all of the sky turned black I ran to celestia hoping for help she told me that the storm was coming from a disturbance in the souls sleep of course he had to tell the weird things happening with him in his room. She told that she thinks that I like her but I don't she said that I should not say that in front of her for she shall consult her about this behavior and get her to stop this madness but Trixie was at the door and understood that she wanted heather and not who she really was she took off the cloak and the hat and took out the white dye in her hair she was hurt badly and didn't talk to ANYONE for the rest of the day It was saddening to hear how she felt pon3 came and pat reon on the back I felt ashamed for what I did. And this was her destiny test to get her to like him again now that is the true test.


	3. you can not fight it

THE NEXT DAY…..

Today was the day my brother was visiting equestria he thought that he could find a young lass to call his own one that's daring and very pretty but I had to say that it will never come true he is the basic spawn of my dad and if you never read my old adventures you might be able to tell he is the most devilish and evil thing that was ever created but hides that in with his EXTREMLY RETARTED crap that he got from this dummy in the underworld named hew a guy that eats nothing but stew and likes to go on his computer and look at ponies high taking selfies at each a club I am not looking forward to this visit.

LATER ON….

My bother game from his private train when he looked at Trixie with a very sexualized look she started to blush I rolled my eyes and wanted to get over the stupid dumb day in fact I flicked him off as he gave her the look I just walked to the nearest place that I can make a run for it but my brother had plans to make equestria his home I thought that he was just saying that to be asshole or to make me start to want to fight him either way I told him biggest and strongest stays. He had a look that made me want to beat the heck out him but he accepted the fight. He drawled him weapon and it was a normal sword with a fat blade I pulled out mine which had fire on the tip and ice on the bottom I made the first move which launched his sword all the way to the ground it broke into shreds I whispered that she was mine I honestly had no Idea where that came from but I wanted to eat him so badly he was so annoying and idiotic I had to stop him from hurting Trixie I was hugged by Trixie I looked in he eyes she looked in my eyes her arms warped around me I felt the warmth of her breast I almost kissed her until I relized what I was doing I went to my room to think on this.


End file.
